The Dating Plan
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Alois and Ciel have been together for a while in secrecy, but they finally want to push Elizabeth from the picture. How will they do this? Probably OOC'd, Really old so who knows what's actually in here...And Not finishing this.


Alois was roaming the gardens of the Phantomhive manor, which Ciel oddly invited him to. It was late at night, which was a time the earl was normally asleep. He wondered what his little blue-haired friend wanted.

"Ciel?" The blonde called out, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" A voice called out nearby.

He ran towards the voice, to find his friend sitting in a greenhouse full of roses. He was pulling the soft black petals off the thorny stem, barely paying attention to the world around him.

Alois smiled at the boy, then looked around the small green tent. It had roses of all kinds growing everywhere. Black was most common, but he knew that Ciel did love his dark colors.

He looked at Ciel again, sitting next to him and watching his pluck the rose petals, "So, you wanted me for something?"

Ciel looked up, "Yes, can you help me with something?"

"What is this 'something' you need me to do?" The blonde asked with interest.

"Help me convince Lady Elizabeth's parents to break off the engagement." Ciel states, looking at Alois and dropping the dying flower.

Alois's smile couldn't have been bigger at those words, "Hell yes!" He almost cheered, giggling.

Ciel just sighed and shook his head, wondering how he could even help. But little Trancy had a plan…

"Do you have an idea as of what to do, by chance?" The blue-haired boy asked.

His friend nodded enthusiastically, "Mhmm! You should pretend to be 'cheating' on her with me."

"Hmm…" Ciel sat there and thought for a bit, nodding in agreement, "Alright, but nothing disturbing better come out of this."

"Thanks for the idea!" He giggled. He wasn't thinking along those lines until his new boyfriend brought it up.

Ciel looked at Alois, rolling his eyes and sighing. This is going to be an interesting few days, and he knew it all too well.

"Alois! She's coming!"

It was two days later at the Phantomhive Manor, and the two fake lovers were preparing for Elizabeth's arrival. She was already coming up the stone stairs to the doors, where Sebastian was waiting.

Ciel and Alois were nowhere to be seen, sitting outside in the gardens again. They were hand-in-hand as they sat under the shade of a tree. They were trying to act as if Ciel had forgotten then Lady Elizabeth was coming over.

Right as the playful blonde girl walked out the back doors, leading to their location, they started in their script.

"Ciel," the boy starts, "Are you _sure_ she's not coming over today? I don't want to ruin anything.." He looked away dramatically, a look of sorrow on his face.

Ciel sighed, cupping his friends face in his hands and facing it close to his, "Yes, she isn't coming today."

Elizabeth watched in horror as Ciel gave Alois a legendary smile, and Alois kissed his lovers nose.

"No!" She yells as tears run down her cheeks, "What the hell are you doing Ciel?!"

Ciel looked up, faking a surprised look, "Elizabeth…I-I umm…"

"So she was coming today…" The other boy looked down, faking a guilty look.

She glared at the other blonde, slapping him, "Shut up Trancy!"

The other boy growled at his fiancee, "Don't. Touch him."

"B-but…" Lizzie mumbled, clearly hurt and very confused, "You….and he…and..."

"We are done." Ciel hisses, glaring at the girl.

"C-Ciel…It's bleeding…" Alois mumbled through tears, looking up at his fake boyfriend with blood running out of his mouth.

The two boys stood up, one supporting the other. They walked back into the manor, leaving a very upset Middleford.

"Why…" She mumbled, holding her hands up to her face and falling back onto the grass, "Why did you have to do this…"

Inside the Phantomhive's study, Sebastian's examining the wound Elizabeth made in Alois's mouth.

"Hmm…" Sebastian mumbled, deep in thought, "It look's minor, but painful.."

"Oh, that's all?" The Trancy earl says with extreme sarcasm.


End file.
